perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrine of the Immortals
Once the second stop for Earthguard characters after the Spire of Awakening, the monsters and quests here have undergone a massive change, bumping them up to the 60s levels, and changing their AI to spawn on top of unsuspecting players as the norm rather than the exception. from the Shrine of the Immortals. Sealed Basin area, in the furthest Southwest of Perfect World. A Soul Spinner to the left, facing left, and an Ironfist Sentinel in the midground]] Quests * Dangerous Wolves Kill 15 Soul-Devouring Wolves for their blood near the Shrine. This should be done in conjunction with Investigate, as the two enemies' areas overlap. * Immortals' Place Introductory quest. One NPC sends the character to another, to draw the player's attention to that new place. * Dangerous Flowers Collect 15 Flower Juices near the Shrine. This should be done in conjunction with Delicious Eggs, as the two enemies' areas overlap. Although the number is the same as the kill quests, the Flower Juices do not drop from every kill. It may end up taking less time than Delicious Eggs because the drop rate seems to be higher. * Delicious Eggs Gather 10 eggs from the birds near the Shrine. The Birds are the same target as for the later quest Bomb Squad from the Shrine Guard Captain. The Flower Juice is not a 100% drop; it is in fact quite low. This can be done in conjunction with Dangerous Flowers, as the two enemies' areas overlap. Might want to move on to Dangerous Wolves also, as there is a place where the birds overlap with the Wolves * Plume Medal - The Chromatic Pheasant birds are across the bridge. On the right hand side is a bank from which birds can be pulled with ranged attacks. They are very dangerous as the area is cramped and they WILL respawn right next to you. They open with a direct damage spell, and then switch to a lifetap once they are damaged. They drop Thread * Cowhide Supplier - Tailor Cara - 116, 259 at Shrine of the Immortals. The Oxen are over the bridge to the South of the Shrine. The oxen, even more so than usual, will spawn right on top of the player while they are fighting other enemies, so luring to a safe place is a must. However, once precautions are taken (including not flying into the birds on the way there or back), the primary concern becomes the 15 minute time limit. The timer will stop if the character logs out. In the previous, level 40 version of the quest, the timer disappeared from the HUD quest list, and the quest is marked as ready to turn in to the Tailor, once the player had gotten their first hide (one hide was in fact sufficient to complete the quest). The quest, rather than being about achievement, thus became potentially about brinksmanship: seeing how close the player wanted to cut it to get as many hides as possible; each one was worth 303 Gold, 505 XP and 115 Spirit. There was a limit of 35 hides, and therefore 10,605 coins, 17675 XP, and 4,025 Spirit. The oxen drop Element Stones as shown on the database * Rabbit of Moon Palace : :Reader of the Immortals - "World" 115 257(20) ::"It is time to offer sacrifices to goddess of the moon. But the Elder hasn't caught the Spiritual Rabbit yet. Please catch one and send it to the Elder" :* Elder's Request (First) :Bunny Hunt. Cross the bridge over the Fissure and dig under the Dead Stump at 153 210 , 136 212 , or 141 217 , among others. Defeat the Bunny. If you fly away, the quest does not fail, and the bunny can be approached at range; very useful for Arcane armor wearers, who may have difficulty even surviving long enough to fly away : Gold 4,070; XP 6785, Spirit 1547 ::Note that the carrot is an inventory item that cannot be traded, not a quest item, and players in a team may be caught in a double bind; only one character gets the quest when the bunny is killed, and only one carrot is removed (probably the carrot of the player who digs under the stump). This may or may not be the carrot of the player who completed the quest; if it is not, then that player is dependent on the other for completing their quest. Breaking team for the duration of the quest is recommended; even safer would be to take the quest separately * '''Investigate' Kill 15 Soul Breaker Skirmishers for their blood near the Shrine. This should be done in conjunction with Dangerous Wolves, as the two enemies' areas overlap. * Attack of Ironfist Sentinel The Sentinels are past the birds in the canyon across the bridge. The oxen in this area are the target of the Cowhide Supplier quest, but because of the time limit on that, doing this one second is not recommended. Sentinels first, or separately * Soul Spinner Pollution This area is cramped, and the more dangerous because the monsters all have ranged attacks and roam around Once level 42, now 62 * Gator's Tears Once 45, now ~62 * Be Together Forever, Feong Yong Legend Once level 43 * Ouyang's Commission Once level 44. Both of these have Dark Souls as a target; 175 255 * Curse * Dark Soul's Core Once level 45 * Destroy the Darkness Previously The quests in The Fissure after level 19 are available to all races; not only Earthguard. Ranged characters can benefit from the boulders strewn about the landscape; ranged character attacks can go right through them, where the Bladebeaked Birds have to run around them to melee, and the Soul Break Skirmishers can only cast their spells with line of sight to the character * Dangerous Flowers * Dangerous Wolves * Delicious Eggs: Collect 10 Bladebeaked Bird's eggs for Valiant Avatar of Immortal Shrine. Bladebeaked Birds live near Immortal Shrine and Distant Ranges. Gold: 5,292; XP: 8820; Spirit: 2011 * Plume Medal * Investigate: The Officer of Immortal Shrine wants you to kill Soul Break Skirmishers and bring his letter back. Scout's Letter x 15. Gold: 5,802; XP: 9669; Spirit: 2205. Shrine Guard Captain - "World" 114, 258 (20) ** Step 2, Collect a Beak from a Bladebeaked Bird 41 * Soul Spinner Pollution 42 * Gator's Tears 43 * Ouyang's Commission * Lost Spirit The coordinates given by the quest entry for the altar in the Spire of Awakening are 149, 245, but the link sends the player to 150, 246. It is in no way clear where on the skyscraping tower the player is supposed to go; the correct place is at the base of the altar, near the Void Seer. Once the Praying quest is activated, the player can wander up and down the altar and sightsee to their heart's content, as long as they stay in the very immediate vicinity of 150, 246 44 45 * Destroy the Darkness * Forgiveness > The Reborn Soul > Regret Creatures The creatures around the Shrine are the ones that offer the best accessibility / drop rate for Compound Thread for Tailoring. All of these drop at a listed rate of 2.4%, but if your level is closer to 60, expect the rate to be much higher. #Bladebeaked Bird #Bladehorn Ox #Chromatic Pheasant #Hell's Bell #Ironfist Sentinel #Soul Break Skirmisher #Soul Spinner #Soul-Devouring Wolf See also * Spire of Awakening * Forgotten Sanctuary * List of Level 60-69 Quests (the level they are now) Category:Intermediate Quests Category:Earthguard Lands Category:Locations Category:NPC locations Category:Quest locations Category:Villages